


The Maid and the Elf

by SweetWriter18



Series: Love [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Bright - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Experimentation, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Orcs, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriter18/pseuds/SweetWriter18
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Original Female Character(s), Nick Jakoby/Original Female Character(s), Original Human characters/ Original Human Characters, Original Orc characters/Original Human Characters, Original elf characters/Original Human
Series: Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The ride into the elven neighborhood was far from silent as Amanda had hoped. It wasn’t that she wasn’t expecting it but more of that she had hoped that in the early morning that she could enjoy some semblance of peace within it but it seemed to be the exact opposite. She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes. She was glad, she had taken her medication before getting on the bus today. The smell of sweat, alcohol, and perfume wouldn’t have been overwhelming to her especially right after she had a migraine. When the bus began to slow, Amanda began to rise with the others following them out of the door and onto one of the nearby streets. They all walked in lines as they entered the well-guarded neighborhoods near the elven district. Amanda kept a steady pace as she made herself grit through the aching pain as she moved towards the farthest house in the neighborhood.

It was also one of the more expensive houses. A beautiful Classical style house painted in white and detailed with a dark grey roof with beautiful roman columns and pediments. As she walked up the neat but natural stone walkway of the house towards the large white fence that protected their yard. Amanda reached out her hands across the planted flowers that circled the gate; she picked up the newspaper that laid hanging from the mailbox.

She unlocked the service door with her key before placing her purse and outdoor shoes within the closet and her indoor heels on. Amanda moved quickly washing her hands and grabbing items from the pantry and refrigerator. As she began to set out ingredients for the small breakfast for the family they worked for Amanda could hear the awakening footsteps of those above. As she set small scones into the oven, the shower turned on and as she placed the pot of oatmeal to boil, she could hear the sound of clothes being picked up from their drawers. And, she chopped up the fresh fruits and blended the fresh cinnamon. She could hear the sound of heavy footsteps as they walked across the floor above she hurried towards the dining room where she set the newspaper along with the table and ready the babies high chair in the corner.

When she knew the oatmeal was finished and the scones were golden brown. Amanda set them up neatly and beautiful upon their plates and bowls. She carried them carefully to the table being extra careful not to spill the meal upon herself or the floor. When she heard the clicking of heels, Amanda kept her head down and set the spoons upon either side of each bowl. The first member of her employer was Lady Syvais. Syvais was a tall blonde with light ice blue eyes and clear white skin. She was dressed in a beautiful red sheath dress. Her make up was impeccable as usual and for a moment Amanda couldn’t help but feel jealous because she knew that she would never look like that. She was human and humans just couldn’t pull off that near ethereal look like elves could. She was the first to take a seat. She gave no smile or no thanks; just a simple bend forward and taste of the oatmeal. That initial taste of that oatmeal always made Amanda worried because it was a walk the plank moment. It was a moment when Amanda could possibly lose her job just because the Oatmeal wasn’t seasoned or the fruit wasn’t as crunchie. When she put the spoon down, Amanda tensed. But instead of her dismissing Amanda. Syvais turned to look up the stairs and watch as her husband brought down their young daughter. Syvais didn’t smile or greet her husband but instead, she simply looked at her daughter and husband with a distant almost disapproving look before turning back to her food. Amanda tried not to swallow and show her unease but she could feel the tension in the air. It was a heavyweight upon her own frail emotions and she couldn’t help but which to exit the room. A soft laugh echoed for a moment drawing Amanda’s attention to the little girl in Lady Syvais’s arms. Arien was a beautiful baby girl who was gifted with that unique eye color associated only to elves. She was chubby but adorably sole with platinum blonde hair like her mother. She reached out from her father’s arms for her mother but the woman only seemed to ignore her.

That made Amanda a little upset and melancholy. She had remembered when her own mother uses to do those things. At least, Her first mother anyhow. She remembered asking for attention to only have it ignored or turned away. Airen reached for her mother again, this time crying a little louder and this time Amanda heard Almar’s deep voice. He spoke in övüsi towards Syvais then and from the tone, it didn’t sound exactly happy. What transpired was a shouting match in övüsi that made Almar hand off his daughter to Amanda and the two elves leave the room. Amanda rubbed the child back as she watched the girl's parents disappear into another room.

The little girl looked back at Amanda and reached for her cheek, her need for attention now met by someone she knew. Someone she had at least some close relationship with that was similar to her mothers. Amanda gave the baby a soft smile before she moved towards the table and began to feed spoonfuls of cinnamon and apple oatmeal to her. She hummed with praise as Adrien ate with gusto. Amanda had first started when Sylvais had been pregnant with Airen. Elven pregnancies were strenuous upon their bodies. And, Since Elves had also had such a difficult time getting pregnant. It seemed it was best for the family to hire a housekeeper while Slyvais was pregnant. But, Now that Airen was here Amanda couldn’t help but feel as though she had overstayed her presents here. 

Amanda was halfway finished feeding Airen when Alamar returned to the room. Airen gave a happy smile completely ignoring the spoonful of oatmeal for her father. Almar reached out taking Airen from Amanda’s arms and walking out of the room. Then the place was empty and silent, Amanda was left alone with an empty bowl of oatmeal and the feeling of being completely alone. 

She sighed, cleaning up the room and moving the full bowl of oatmeal to the side so that she might eat after she finished cleaning up the house. The house was a typical two-story with actually very little mess as Elves weren’t a messy race but sure enough, they weren’t incapable about leaving messes especially children. The work went by quickly. There were very little clothes and toys left around and mostly what took up most of her time was the news. About two months, a cop was shot in the robbery of a bodega. Usually, That sort of thing didn’t draw her attention because sadly these things happened a lot in L.A but there was something about that cop, and no matter what the name Daryl Ward wouldn’t leave her head. Amanda finally copped it up to her natural obsessive behavior of anxiety and tried to distance herself with something better to do such as doing the laundry. By the afternoon, she was starving and took to her bowl of oatmeal with gusto before then beginning her way into making dinner preparations. Elves were scientifically apex predators and were taken to eating larger amounts of meat then plants compared to humans or orcs. So Most of the meals involved a large roast, steak, or fish that the family could consume equally with smaller portions of veggies, fruit, or grain. Today’s menu was a large Prime Rib served with Mash Potatoes and Glazed Carrots. 

She was stabbing holes into the roast so that she could add seasoning and butter into the dish when she felt a searing headache take hold. She grasped for the edge of the island as the pain moved from the center of her head towards her eyes, making them ache. She gasped as the ache became so intense that it caused her to drop the knife in the sink and run to the bathroom that lay open across from the kitchen. She slammed the door with some force as she struggled to get to a safe spot as her world began to disappear and grow dark. 

The first time she had these episodes she had finally thought the things her biological mother had stated about her had been true. That she was actually insane. Maybe she was in some sort of way. Because Normal people didn’t see what she could see. Normal people couldn’t feel what she felt. 

The world erupted into a world of color and like a movie. A scene began to play before her. 

**Two beings stood outlined in shadows, their voices muffled. They were like low echoes in the raging storm of her mind. They stood outlined in a field of black and red snakes.**

_ Has she shown no promise? _

_ None my lady. I have shown her your wand. Allowed her hands to touch it and it shows no sign of her being able.  _

_ And, Then try again. Our numbers a little and if we chose to survive the dark lord. We will need many. Try again with your mate.  _

_ If I may, my lady. I don’t believe Alamar shows any promise providing me with the young we will need for our lord. I plead for another. _

_ And, Your current Mate and Child. _

**There was silence then the snakes stopped shifting and moving and turned and stared right at her. Blood began to pool at her feet soaking her shoes and her hands.**

_ Kill them both.  _

**The snakes swarmed her and as they began to attack her body and consume, she could see the outline of a dark figure looming over them all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reality snapped back with a harsh punch back. Her head always aches after while her eyes always felt as though someone had just flashed a camera right over her eyelids. She sat there for a few minutes before standing up. The world having a sense of vertigo for a moment before finally settling right after an episode and as she stood to get her bearings. She could catch sight of her eyes and the way they whirled different colors. She had been born with very light green eyes as a child and as she got older they darkened but when the episodes came there was a different change to them. The green was replaced with a violet and red shades that seemed to glow and twist within her iris. Even now they were twisting and glowing within her iris but as the minutes passed the glow and color began to dissipate receding to the dark green hue. Once the colors were gone and the feeling of dizziness disappeared. She took a breath, washed her hands, and then quietly exited the bathroom and entered back into the kitchen. When she got back into the kitchen the butter had already begun to melt beside the prime rib leaving a small gold puddle. It made Amanda sighed before moving to quickly clean the mess, seasoning the prime rib, and peeling the potatoes. When she just about finished, a knock on the door damn near made her jump out of her skin. Amanda quickly placed a bowl of potato skins on the counter before racing towards the front door. It wasn’t unusual for Slyvais to order new packages of make-up or clothing. So, Amanda made quick work to wipe her hands on her apron before standing on her toes to look out into the peephole. She looked a little funny considering she was struggling but she made it work somehow. 

Standing in front of the door was a well dressed elven woman in an elegant white blouse and black pencil skirt. Her hair was done in a simple bun style and she wore a pair of thick rim glasses that didn’t draw away from the natural elven beauty. Her face was set in a clear state of disgust which made her eyebrows raise in wonder until she heard the soft whimper. She quickly moved downward to find laying in her arms unhappy was little Airen. Amanda quickly opened the door to only have the Elven woman shove the child into her arms. Airen promptly latched her arms around Amanda’s neck in a painful hold. It made her wince and rub at the child’s back in order to relax her and hopefully ease her grip. Even at this age, Elven children showed themselves to be much stronger than normal human children. As soon as Airen was in breathing distance, Amanda could smell the stench of vomit and pee. And, It was overpowering to Amanda. She couldn’t imagine how it would feel to an elf. 

“Lady Slyvais told me to drop the child off to you. She seemed to get sick at her school, so Lady Slyvais demands that she be taken care of and put to bed immediately.” But, Before she could get in a word on why Airen was sick, The woman simply walked away and left Amanda standing at the front door with sick and messy Airen. 

After giving Airen a bath and some water, It would be about five-thirty when Amanda would get the message that Airen’s parents wouldn’t be home for dinner and that they would  **_like_ ** her to stay the night and watch over Airen. This didn’t upset Amanda since she was used to this kind of thing from the number of other employers that she had worked for in the past and it also made her happy that she didn’t have to ride back on the bus to her apartment. She smiled at Airen and whispered “ I guess it's just you and me princess” before taking Airen downstairs to the kitchen. She dragged over the high chair and positioned it in front of the counter where not only Airen could see but also where Amanda could keep a close eye on the toddler. She carefully placed some cut up Bananas and then turned on the tv in the kitchen to one of the baby shows. She luckily hadn’t placed the roast into the oven yet so instead, she placed it into the fridge and placed the cut vegetables into a bowl of water to last until tomorrow. Since Amanda wasn’t in need to cook heavy and Airen had an upset stomach. She decided to make some rice porridge with chicken broth to ease their hunger. It was quick, easy and very touching to a person’s stomach. So, She got to work as she was filling the pot with scoops of rice. She couldn’t help but wonder what had made Airen so sick. 

Elves were quite resilient creatures. Sickness and Diseases were something that their kind rarely encountered. It was what made them have such long lives. For one to be sick, Even a baby was something that could be or lead to a serious illness. She bit her lips in worry. After Dinner, she would make an appointment with her Doctor and just do a small visit. It wouldn’t hurt and she was done for one in the next couple of weeks. Her employers wouldn’t be upset and Amanda would feel better. She washed the rice and then placed several cups of chicken broth into the bowl before placing it to boil. While it cooked, Amanda occupied Airen with both of the children's shows and played with her. Airen was currently five months and slowly she was beginning to try to mimic sounds. Often Amanda found herself trying to teach her simple worlds like Mama or Papa. “Ma-ma” She emphasised as she moved her mouth to the motions. Airen gave her a gummy smile before giving a loud screech. Amanda smiled scrunching her noise and shaking her head as she laughed “ Not quite. Da-da.” Instead of a screech, She received only a smile before her attention was drawn to a pink-pig dancing in a bright blue dress. 

Airen wasn’t as active as she usually was but she did smile and laugh a little which was a good sign considering. The rice was done in an hour to which she put a helping into two small bowls and set them to the side to cool. While they cooled, She made Airen a small bottle for bed and cup of ice water for herself. Once the rice porridge was at a reasonable temperature, she whispered “Alright, My darling let’s see if you're hungry.” When she turned to look at Airen her little eyes were trained on her hands where both bowls were and her little nose was flaring. It was slightly disturbing to see a baby track a human being like a lion would track its prey. But, It was also adorable because at the same time she knew the baby was just so focused on her. She didn’t hide her smile as she sat down and slowly stirred the bowl full of piping hot porridge. “Oh Darling.” She had whispered as Airen spit up on herself once again. She carefully picked Airen up and let the little girl lay her head on her shoulder. Amanda tensed as she noticed how hot her body felt and how flushed her pale little face looked. She swallowed before with a speed she didn’t know she possessed in her human body as hurried to the kitchen phone. With one hand, She dialed the number of Lady Slyvais while the other rubbed poor Airen’s back. The phone rang for what seemed like forever but finally someone answered though the voice wasn’t the dainty feminine voice of the assistant but instead one of a baritone male. 

In shock, She slammed the phone back on the receiver then looked down towards Airen who seemed redder than a few minutes before while her breathing sounded heavier as well as labored. “Damn it all….Please let Me get Mr.Alamar.” She whispered before dialing the second number along the side of the kitchen phone. The phone again seemed to ring forever before a woman answered in elven. She didn’t understand for a moment so she started in English. “ Please...This Amanda, Mr.Alamar’s Housekeeper and Nanny. I wanted to tell him that his daughter, Airen, has taken sick and I can’t reach Lady Slyvais. She has a fever and I just wanted him to know that I am taking her to the hospital.” The woman on the line was silent before she stated “ I’ll address this to Mr. Alamar,promptly.” The woman was quiet for a second before she started over the line. “Do take your ID card with you? They will ask why a Human woman has an elven child with her?” Then, as quick as she gave the information the woman hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter toke so long. I was questioning where I would go with this and then work and Covid happened so...yeah....I hope you like the new Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

An Elven Hospital was very different from a normal human hospital that Amanda was familiar with. In an Elven hospital, The smell of antiseptic and cleaner was all but non-existent. The noise was minimum to none existent even as patients moved throughout the halls.There were a lot more cops in an Elven hospital than there were in a normal human one though to say this hospital was catered explicitly to elves would be an assumption that was honestly true. She watched the number of people who walked past each door. In her mind, She kept track of the number of humans and elves who walked by the room. Her current count so five was a ratio of two to ten. It wasn’t making her feel very good about how they might be feeling about the young Asian mixed woman-A housemaid at that- sitting by an elven baby. Amanda turned to Airen then and watched as her tiny chest rose and then fell. The doctors had given Airen some type of medication to help alleviate the fever while they ran some tests. It seemed to make her a little sleep and not long after she had fallen asleep in the incubator/crib provided by the hospital. She hoped that whatever the little girl had was something that wasn’t too serious. And hopefully, they could go back home tonight. She laid her hand on the glass before she reached for her phone and checked to see if Airen’s parents had left some kind of message for them. They had been in the hospital for about two hours now and through the entire time. Alamar sent numerous texts to her in order to monitor the situation. The last one sent to her was at 8. 

He had told her that he was trying to get to L.A. traffic to get to the hospital. He asked how she was at that time to which she quickly updated him about the numerous tests. There had been a moment of silence before she had received another text but this one mostly focused on Airen’s mother. It made Amanda pause. She didn’t know what to tell him. Should she say that there hadn’t been any news from his wife or should she lie? Lie and say that His wife was disposed and that no matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t leave. Amanda bit her lip before looking towards her daughter. Airen was still pale and though her breathing had leveled out some. She still seemed uncomfortable. She swallowed then texted Airen’s mother once again giving the woman another update and hoping that she would respond. But, Again Amanda was only met with silence. A prickling itch at the back of her neck began to form as the memory of that episode arose. 

_ Kill them both.  _ It had commanded. The prickling itch slowly began to crawl down her hands until it reached at her fingers tips and slowly with uneasy fingers. She told Alamar the truth. 

It was another hour before Airen’s Father got to the hospital and by then Airen had awoken from her nap. When Alamar entered the room there was no appearance that he was actually frightened. His cool mask of disinterest but as he neared she sensed a general heavy unease in his action to grab hold of his daughter. Airen gave a small giggle, the very sound of it similar to a bird song as she reached her small hands up to grab hold of her father’s face. He smiled hugging her closer as she kissed the top of her head. The snow-white down of her hair was all frizzy because of her nap. She watched as he whispered under his breath. They were soft words gentle as his daughter explored his face. It was a sweet sight and one that she felt a little wrong in viewing. He hugged his daughter for another minute or so because he actually looked up towards her.

“Thank you for staying, Miss. Fields. You didn’t have to stay but I, thank you. You can go home now. I will be able to stay with my daughter.” He told her his tone was sharp and even. He was upset in a way that made her lower her head in submission. It was a reflex action and when she realized what she had done. Amanda quickly looked back up towards her employer and shook her head. “There is no need, sir,” She reached towards Airen and brushed her finger against the baby cheek. Airen attention quickly turned from her father and smiled at Amanda. She grabbed Amanda’s finger quickly and pulled it towards her mouth. Amanda smiled at Airen once more before clearing her throat and looking back towards her father.” I….I would like to stay if that is alright with you. It would make me feel better knowing that she is alright.” Alamar is silent for a moment, his face focused on the reaction his daughter had towards Amanda. He was silent for another second before he kissed his daughter's forehead and slid her back into Amanda’s arms. 

Airen smiled as she got closer to Amanda releasing her finger to reach for Amanda’s black hair. “Has my wife called you?” He asked his eyes on her now instead of his daughter. She noticed now that his eyes were a mixed color of grey. A shade just a tad bit darker than some of the other elves she had seen with subtle hints of blue mixed within. They were quite beautiful if not intense especially when he was upset. 

She didn’t answer, scared that her voice would shake and instead she simply shook her head. He grew silent once more before turning towards her and stating. “ I am going to go look for Airen’s doctor. If my wife calls or happens to come. Tell me immediately.” Amanda nodded in agreement before she watched him exit the room to go in search of Airen’s doctor. Amanda quickly sat down laying the baby back into her crib. Airen gave a small soft cry because of the action but the beginning of the tantrum was quickly forgotten the moment Amanda took out one of her baby toys and began playing with her. 

The dreading sense of unease swelling up again when for another hour while Amanda and Alamar took turns keeping little Airen Occupied there was no answer from Lady Syvias. In that time, The longer there was no word the worse the mood for Alamar became. His anger was turned on her or his daughter but rather in his posture. When he wasn’t playing with his daughter or speaking to the doctors. His jaw would be clenched and his eyes were focused on the door. He would clench his first once or twice before turning his attention towards something else entirely. Amanda kept quiet, still so unsure of how to act towards him. Before working for them, Amanda held very little experience with elves. She, like every child her age, had seen them in movies and magazines but none lived in her neighborhood as a child or existed with the type of people she hung out with. She didn’t know how to act towards him. She didn’t know if she should comfort him or if she should give excuses. So, instead, she stayed with him and his daughters for another few hours until one of the doctors came into the room.

They showed that whatever had made the little girl sick wasn’t brought on by a bacterial infection nor anything terminal. In the end, Airen had probably eaten something that didn’t sit well and caused her body to repel it in the most natural way. It was after the explanation that Airen felt comfortable enough to leave. She bid both of them a good day since it was almost two in the morning now.

It would be another four hours before she managed to get off the bus to her neighborhood. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as she climbed up the steps to her apartment. When she opened the doors to her small one-bedroom apartment. She felt a wave of exhaustion take over her. The lids of her eyes barely managed to stay open as she locked the door to her apartment. She treated slowly on her couch. She released a jaw cracking yawn as she began taking off her shoes. And Her head barely hit one of the throw pillows before she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It has taken so long to update...I have been very busy with work and basic life but I have managed to get at least another chapter in for now and I will try to work on more soon.

# Chapter 4

Alamar returned to his home in a mix of rage and exhaustion. He held Airen close to his body, her little head tucked into the side of his neck as she softly slept. It never ceases to amaze him how just a 20-minute car ride always seemed to make her fall asleep. The usual rumbles of a car engine would scare other elven children, the purr of the engine sounding like the growl of a predator at such a young age. It was a basic response to be scared but with his princess, there wasn’t even a look of fear. He slowly but carefully eased his keys from his back pocket before carefully opening the door. The loud creak made him tense as he felt his daughter shift and then carefully resettled herself against his neck. He felt the anger ease as he watched her snuggle closer into his neck. He had felt such a great relief in knowing that she was going to be alright now.

When his secretary had come into his office with news of her condition. He felt a fear so great that for a moment he couldn’t breathe. He had heard horror stories about young children especially elven ones passing away from Sids and with the difficult gestation and birth history, he couldn’t help but fear the worst. He felt the rage start to rise again at the thought of his wife. They hadn’t been in a good place lately and it seemed they were always constantly fighting over everything including their daughter. So, When he got the news she had simply dropped her off with Amanda and wasn’t answering any calls from their nanny. He felt a fit of anger like ever before take over about his wife. What possible be so much more important than their daughter? What was she doing to actually leave her with a nanny when he knew he or she could easily leave work to attend to her especially since they owned both of their own firms? He wondered even now as he took a step inside and sadly the moment he took in the scent of his home he knew instantly what his wife had been doing while her daughter had been in the hospital. He could hear them now, the sounds of their moaning and the loud slapping of flesh.

A feminine moan then a heavy groan of a male. The whispers of love in the elven tongue that he knew so well.He clenched his daughter a tad bit tighter as he felt a primal instinct rear up within him. A deep need to chase out whatever male was residing in his residence while also having the desire in taking his young somewhere safe. He growled low in his throat as he held his daughter closer, his hand wrapped protectively around her head. She whimpered for a moment before budding her head deeper into his neck. Everything primal and old wanted to go after the man but in a decision that took all of his willpower. Alamar stepped back, reaching for the door and took his daughter back out and into his car where he then drove them both to a hotel. The staff was accommodating getting Alamar just what he needed for the night for him and his daughter.

So, When he was sure she was comfortable and clean with a blanket covering her just right and a bottle waiting in the fridge. He collapsed onto the desk chair with a heavy sigh where a wave of grief swept over him mixing with the anger and exhaustion. He locked his fingers together and sighed, pressing his head against the skin of his knuckles. He tried to think to process what he had smelled, heard, and felt. He had thought he and Syvais had a good relationship. He had thought that they both had been alright. Their marriage had been something arranged and though they were not each other’s first choices they seemed to find love with one another. They had courted for two years before finally marrying. They had lived together for about thirty years before they had finally decided to try for a child.It had taken time but after three they had finally managed to get pregnant with their daughter. The pregnancy had been difficult for Syvais with numerous hospital trips and near miscarriages. For sure there had been times their marriage had been tested but in the end it felt as though they came out strong. He had hired Fields with the intent of helping Syvais recover from the pregnancy and for a while it was good.Sybaris was a great mother attentive and loving in the first few weeks of their child's birth but as time went on and Airen got bigger there was a sense of distance growing between them all. Syvais became distance wanting to spend time with her firm or her friends often leaving their daughter along with their nanny or himself. Was it then when she met him? Was it then that he begun to lose her? He sighed leaning backward until his back hit the chair and letting his mind roam until finally sleep over took him.


End file.
